


Du jaune, encore et encore.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Episode: s06e19 The Black Fairy, Family, Gen, Golden, Memories, Past, Recovered Memories, yellow - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x19] : “Peut-être qu'elle venait de là, cette obsession qu'avait Gold pour le jaune ou même la couleur dorée en général.” Drabble.





	Du jaune, encore et encore.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Yellow, again and again.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912488) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Le jaune n'était pas une couleur qui avait été beaucoup été présente dans la vie de Rumplestiltskin. En fait, si on exceptait sa couverture, celle qu'il avait étant enfant, et qu'il n'avait eu avec lui que peu de temps, en fin de compte, cette couleur avait très tôt disparu.

 

Les ténèbres n'étaient pas apparues tout de suite, mais son enfance n'avait pas vraiment été particulièrement colorée, c'est le moins que l'on pouvait dire.

 

Ni même lumineuse, c'était bien plutôt le contraire.

 

Sa mère avait été la fée jaune, mais elle n'avait été là que trop peu de temps, éclat doré qui avait disparu pour toujours dans la nuit, et qui l'avait condamné à la solitude, élevé par ce père qui ne l'aimait pas, et que lui finirait un jour aussi par haïr.

 

Puis, il avait grandi, il avait aimé, et il avait eu un enfant.

 

Et la couverture dans laquelle Baelfire était enveloppé était jaune elle aussi, pas du même jaune éclatant que la sienne, certes, mais ce n'était certainement pas un hasard.

 

Les années avaient passé, et puis, alors, la couleur jaune avait peu à peu disparu, ou du moins, n'avait été que peu présente.

 

En tout cas, le jaune éclatant, ou la couleur dorée.

 

Et, d'un coup, il était devenu le Dark One.

 

Là, seulement _là_ , la couleur jaune était revenue dans sa vie, et de façon permanente et réelle, quand il avait commencé encore et encore à produire de l'or.

 

Mais là, alors, cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui, ce n'était que lié à son pouvoir de Dark One, rien d'autre.

 

Et peut-être que la couleur jaune n'avait eu réellement de sens ou de signification pour lui que le jour où une certaine personne était entrée dans sa vie.

 

Une jeune femme à la robe dorée, qui bientôt représenterait beaucoup plus pour lui que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

 

Une jeune femme au cœur d'or, aussi.

 

Qu'il apprendrait alors à aimer, et qui saurait voir l'homme sous la Bête.

 

Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

 

Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans ce monde des rêves, face à cet ancien lui-même, à ce bébé enveloppé dans cette couverture.

 

Et il commençait à comprendre certaines choses.

 

Oui, peut-être que tout cela venait de ce moment précis.

 

Peut-être qu'elle venait de là, cette obsession qu'avait Gold pour le jaune ou même la couleur dorée en général.

 

Il se souvenait désormais, et même si cela faisait atrocement mal, il comprenait, enfin, il put seulement le faire lorsque sa mère lui montra la fin de l'histoire.

 

Mais, à cet instant précis, dans ce monde des rêves, il ne pensait pas à cela.

 

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le jaune.

 

Encore et encore.

 

Et peut-être qu'en réalité, cela n'avait pas de sens, que cela ne faisait pas sens, cela n'aurait pas fait sens pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

 

Pour lui, si.


End file.
